


One Too Many

by ColorCoated



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Boys Kissing, Consensual Sex, Explicit Consent, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, failed threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorCoated/pseuds/ColorCoated
Summary: Steve swiped at the screen to see another text message in response to the one he’d sent.Steve: Does it still count as a threesome if one girl left halfway through because we were having too much sex?Sam: F*** you for even being able to ask that question.





	One Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the always fantastic[ SiriusGray](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile). I love her and you should too.
> 
> This fic was based entirely on[ this Tumblr Prompt](https://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/post/173458454497/omg-tagging-this-right-now-because-at-some). As soon as i saw it, it had to be written.
> 
> Written for Lambchop! I promised this to Lamby like a million years ago. Here's hoping the smutty goodness makes up for the wait?

Steve didn’t know why he was doing this.

He watched as Lorraine reapplied her lipstick, then tucked the tube back into her small, zippered purse. His eyes were immediately drawn to her bright pink lips as she brought her martini glass up towards them.

No, that wasn’t quite it. He knew why.

“So then,” Lorraine continued, though admittedly Steve had a difficult time listening as her glass was placed on the bar, and she continued her story, “I told them ‘no, the deadline was yesterday’ and he said, ‘I don’t think you’re correct’ so I said…”

She was still talking and Steve gave it a good effort but he couldn’t listen anymore. It was the most mundane story he’d ever heard. And he worked for the government.

He didn’t know why he was still seeing Loraine. He didn’t even like her. Though, he reasoned with himself, even though he didn’t like her, he didn’t _not_ like her.

He was aware that it made him sound incredibly shallow, but he knew he was physically attracted to her. She was very pretty—a bit of a bombshell actually—long wavy blond hair and a killer hourglass figure.

Steve had always been a sucker for curves.

And the sex. The sex between them was pretty fantastic.

He was such an asshole.

Though, he asked himself, was he really? 

He and Lorraine were only casually dating. It wasn’t serious. Steve knew for a fact that Lorraine was seeing other people. 

Steve wasn’t seeing anyone else, but not because he wanted exclusivity with her, he was just fucking busy and did not have the time to meet anyone until his job calmed down.

They met up every few weeks, sometimes for a drink, sometimes for dinner, and then their dates typically ended between the sheets. It wasn’t a booty call per se since they were actually dating instead of just meeting up for sex, but it wasn’t much more than that.

There was a large chance he wasn’t romantically interested in Lorraine at all. 

Steve thought he might be an idiot.

She was not his type, they had nothing in common, and, honestly, he thought watching paint dry would be legitimately more interesting than any story she told him about her coworkers, her job, or her cat.

That wasn’t true. He’d liked some of the cat stories.

Maybe if he didn’t work so much, he could get a pet.

Or at least a plant.

A low maintenance plant.

He sighed quietly; trying to cover it up with a pull of his beer. He didn’t even like stouts. He didn’t expect Lorraine to remember everything about him, but it’d been six months. You think she could at least remember what beer he liked to drink.

He never had problems remembering to order her watermelon or apple martinis.

Maybe he should start drinking appletinis. He didn’t exactly trust the neon green color of her drink but it might be good.

“And then,” Lorraine continued, “I didn’t have any paperclips and Allison was like, ‘well, I have this binder clip.’ And, like, really Allison? I told you how many copies I had to collate. Do you think one binder clip…”

Lorraine was gesturing in the air with one hand, and it shifted her body on the bar stool. Steve, since he was an asshole, couldn’t help but run his eyes down her body. She looked especially attractive tonight, probably because she was wearing red.

Steve was a sucker for women and men in bold colors.

He was a sucker for bold women and men in general.

Which begged the question why he was still seeing Lorraine. It was clear that they weren’t _that_ interested in each other.

The thing was, it wasn’t just the sex. Though admittedly, it was pretty satisfying, Steve liked the companionship, he supposed.

He was too busy with work to go out and meet someone new. Luckily, his schedule should be slowing down in a few months, but until then, he didn’t have time to try and meet someone else. He wasn’t looking for something serious, not until he could dedicate real time to it, so he was resigned to dating casually for the time being.

Lorraine was nice enough, and they got along well enough that he didn’t hate dating her, so he figured he’d continue.

It’s not like they were dating under false pretenses. Steve had made it clear that he wasn’t looking for anything serious, and Lorraine had said the same. It was a relief actually, knowing that neither party was very attached.

Steve didn’t have commitment issues, but after a very ugly breakup with Sharon, he was not ready to jump back into a committed relationship.

Steve didn’t know why Lorraine kept dating him. Maybe she was in it for the connection too. Or maybe she was just in it for sex. Steve didn’t know. They didn’t exactly talk in depth about their feelings.

“So I was like, ‘this is a dog park, not a ‘hot dog park’, even though, y’know, I do like hot dogs, not that much, but a little bit…”

Steve felt guilty for thinking that even the cadence of her voice was boring. Shit. It was really bad that the conversation couldn’t remotely hold his attention.

Now it felt like they really were meeting for just sex. He was an asshole.

Steve made more of an effort to listen to what Lorannie was saying. They were spending time together, the least Steve could do was give her his undivided attention.

He took another pull from his bottle, and then focused his gaze on Lorraine.

“And then what happened?” He inquired, a polite smile on his face, which Lorraine returned before continuing her story.

  


….

  


Steve’s shoulders heaved, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, as Lorraine rolled off the top of his body and collapsed next to him.

It was good when she was on top, always was, but a small part of him wished she’d be open to changing positions every once in a while.

Not that he hadn’t enjoyed himself, because he had.

It’s just that… Well, he was starting to wonder how sexually compatible they were if he was the one always trying to fulfill her needs and not vice versa?

Not that his body didn’t feel loose, and relaxed. It did. He just liked to finish with a warm body beneath him, with his hips driving his dick hard into his partner’s hot and waiting body. He liked to press his body against the one below it, in order to get as much naked skin touching as possible.

And he knew plenty of people didn’t like to cuddle after sex, though he certainly wasn’t one of them.

Still, he inhaled deeply as he caught his breath, that was good, and his hips got a work out.

Lorraine was laying next to him, breathing heavy as well, as he leaned over to kiss her pink lips. He really did like kissing her.

He reached under the sheet to pull off and tie off the condom, wrapping it in a tissue and dropping it on the nightstand.

As she sat up, leaning against his headboard, Steve watched the sheet fall down her body and pool at her waist. She really did have beautiful breasts.

“Steve,” She started, once her breathing calmed down, and Steve raised his eyes from her chest so that he could respond.

“Yeah?” He leaned forward and pressed an open mouthed kiss to her bare shoulder.

“I was thinking,” she pursed her lips playfully as she reached over and ran her nails lightly down his chest. “You know what would be really fun?”

Excited at the thought of going another round, he cocked his eyebrow curiously. “What’s that, Lorraine?”

She leaned over and kissed him deeply, Steve responded eagerly as nails scraped over his left pectoral once more.

“A threesome,” she announced, pulling away from his lips, mouth twisting into a smirk that looked as filthy as what’d they’d just done.

Steve paused, eyes wide; that was not at all what he expected her to say. He’d never participated in any type of sex with multiple partners. He wasn’t necessarily against it; the opportunity had never presented itself—until now obviously—and it had never crossed his mind.

“A threesome?” He questioned back, well aware of the incredulousness in his voice.

As a serial monogamist, Steve had never even considered group sex. Even dating Lorraine, though the relationship was completely causal and no exclusivity was expected, she was the only person he’d been seeing.

“C’mon Steve,” she cooed, “don’t sound so surprised. You can’t tell me a big, strong, man like you wouldn’t want to take multiple partners to bed?”

He blushed, a deep red color that he could only assume wasn’t remotely flattering. He actually was proud of his skills in the bedroom, proud of the numerous and multiple orgasms he’d given Lorraine, with his face buried between her thighs. He took a certain amount of accomplishment in the ability to pleasure his partners and make them feel good.

That didn’t mean he liked to talk about it. He did his best to keep his sex life, metaphorically, behind closed doors.

It was only polite.

He was not the type to kiss and tell, so he wasn’t going to mention to Lorraine just how appealing that idea sounded to him.

He was a little embarrassed about how into it he was, but you couldn’t blame him. Working a high stress and high stakes job meant he didn’t get to relax all that much, he didn’t get to let his hair down, so to speak, and do anything crazy.

This seemed wild and exciting, and no doubt appealed to his inner adrenaline junkie.

“C’mon Steve,” she repeated and he watched her ruby red nails scratch down his chest and then back up, scraping over a nipple. “Wouldn’t you like to have another set of hands, just like this, on your skin? Can you picture it, four hands caressing your body?”

“I’ve never...” he swallowed hard as he inevitably did picture it. “I’ve never been with two people.”

“But you think it’s a good idea, don’t you?” Her voice was low and breathy as she leaned forward to seductively kiss his neck.

“I mean,” he paused, making sure to adequately consider the idea before responding. He enjoyed sex, enjoyed the time he spent with Lorraine, and, obviously, as long as all parties consented, he wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea.

Logistically, though, he wanted to know what he’d be getting into.

She lifted an eyebrow, no doubt waiting for him to continue.

“How would that even work?”

“What?” She shrugged nonchalantly, like this was a conversation she anticipated, “Three naked bodies together, instead of two. What’s there to question?”

He pressed his lips together, hiding his annoyance at her being deliberately obtuse.

She laughed lightly, “Steve, when we watched that video a few weeks ago? You can’t honestly tell me that you weren’t picturing yourself as the man sandwiched between those two women?”

Steve nodded quietly and had a brief flashback of their time together a month ago. Watching porn with someone else had been another first, thanks to Lorraine. She was right, he had been particularly interested in the video, but he figured it was because the women were gorgeous and he’d had Lorraine plastered to his back and playing out half the scene. It’d been really easy to get lost in the fantasy.

Her lips were on his neck again, soft and persuasive.

“I mean, who? Or how would we go about this?”

“Or, don’t worry,” she licked her lips salaciously and her hand slid under the sheet to run her nails lightly over his half-hard dick. “I’ll take care of all of that. All I need is you to show up.”

Steve hesitated. Honestly, what’s the worst that could happen? He was already comfortable having a sexual relationship with Lorraine, and, worst case scenario, if he agreed to it and felt uncomfortable then he didn’t have to continue.

He couldn’t think of good reason not to go for it, if it was half as exciting in reality as it was in his mind, then he’d be in for one hell of a night.

Her wording, though, did pique his interest and he smirked at her. “Sounds like you already have someone in mind?”

“Sure do,” she answered slyly, all lips and teasing lilt of her voice. “It’ll be a real treat.”

Lorraine’s hand wrapped snugly around his dick and slowly began to jerk him. Steve groaned and his head fell back, resting against the upholstered headboard. Shit. He loved the feeling of near overstimulation immediately after orgasm.

“Fuck,” He moaned out, eyes twisting closed as his hips raised to meet her fist.

“So what do you say, Steve?” Her hand increased in speed, “You up for it?”

“Y-Yeah,” he stuttered out as Lorraine released his now hard erection. “I’ll do it.”

 

…..

 

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose as he exhaled audibly through his clenched teeth. This really was a day from hell.

“There’s more changes,” Sam’s apologetic voice caused him to lift his head and see his second in command walk into his office. “Sorry, boss.”

If grinding his teeth together was the only way to stop himself from taking out his frustration on Sam, then so be it. It definitely wasn’t Sam’s fault that he was so pissed off—not to mention that he’d be a really shitty friend if he did that.

“Steve,” Sam started with a sympathetic look on his face, “why don’t you take a break? Or better yet, just leave? It’s 5:30 on Friday, man. All those papers will still be on your desk Monday morning; they’re not going anywhere.”

Begrudgingly, Steve sighed and nodded. “I guess you’re right.”

“I always am.”

As Steve pushed the pile of papers aside to take a drink of his now-cold coffee, his phone buzzed on the surface of his desk and he glanced over to see the name of the person who messaged him.

Sam lifted an eyebrow curiously.

“Lorraine,” he answered with another sign.

“You’re still seeing her?” Steve wasn’t sure if he was imagining the disappointment in Sam’s voice.

“Yeah,” he responded, a little awkwardly, “you know how hard it is to meet people.”

“Steve,” Sam said his name pointedly before continuing, “I’m all for keeping it casual, but if you’re not happy with the arrangement, maybe it’s time to find someone you have more in common with, or someone you’re actually interested in, so that you can have a real relationship.”

“I know,” and he did know, which is why is was so easy to agree with Sam. “Once the new recruits on Team Delta are done training, we’ll have some free time. I’m thinking about putting myself out there. Natasha offered to set me up with a woman in her department.”

“Steve,” Sam’s eyes were narrowed and his voice was flat.

“Yes?”

“Team Delta cycles out three months from now.”

“Yeah,” Steve added a shrug to his words since he wasn’t sure what else Sam was looking for.

“All I’m saying,” Sam continued, “is that you keep making excuses. You’ve dated with a serious work load before.”

Sam paused and clapped a hand on Steve shoulder, squeezing tightly. “Don’t let the fact that Sharon hurt you make you too scared to get close to someone again.”

As per usual, Sam was a hundred percent correct. But rather than say that out loud, Steve simply covered Sam’s hand with his own and squeezed back.

“Give my best to Lorraine,” Sam’s parting words trailed behind him as he left Steve’s office.

Steve unlocked his phone so that he could actually see the message Lorraine had sent him.

_The Triskelion_  
_9:00 pm_  
_Room 501_

He recognized the name of the upscale hotel instantly, though it surprised him. He and Lorraine had met for drinks in upscale bars before, but they’d never booked a room.

Which meant…

Steve exhaled slowly as he downed the remainder of his tepid coffee.

Which meant Lorraine had probably set up the proposal she’d mentioned four weeks ago. Hell, he’d only been in contact with her once since then, and that had been a brief text exchange.

Not even a hello. Just a room number. Clearly Steve wouldn’t have invited a completely stranger back to his apartment, it made sense that there would be a hotel room.

He hadn’t figured she’d actually go through with it. Though he hadn’t seen her in a few weeks, he’d thought about it once or twice. He’d let the brief fantasy fade from his thoughts, thinking that was all it would be.

Apparently he was wrong.

Before responding, he took a moment to dissect his feelings and make sure that he was still open to this. It was an exciting idea, and perhaps a little outside of his comfort zone, but he figured that may have been what made it exciting.

What surprised him was that Lorraine was bisexual as well. Not that they’d actually taken time to discuss their sexualities and the nuances that went with it, but it was still a surprise. It was ignorant of him to assume, but he also knew that she was currently dating four men casually and she hadn’t mentioned any women.

That was fine with him. If she was comfortable having a physical relationship with another woman, and he was comfortable getting down with multiple partners, then it shouldn’t be an issue.

He took a long, deep breath, and let his nerves mingle with the excitement in his gut.

_I’ll be there._

Taking Sam’s advice, he shut down his computer and cleared off his desk. Work would wait for him until Monday morning.

Once he made it back to his apartment, Steve dropped his stuff off on the table near the door as headed to the kitchen. He made himself a dinner that would feel light, but with plenty of protein for energy. As he munched on his spinach salad and carefully measured out a portion of chicken breast, he let his mind wander. Hopefully, he’d have the energy to go all night.

Then after Steve finished, he headed toward the bathroom.

He started with his electric razor, cleanly and efficiently removing the shadow on his face until his cheeks were soft and smooth. Having been a few weeks, he stripped from the waist down so he could trim his pubic hair neat and low. He didn’t mind hair, on men or women, but preferred himself to look tidy and clean.

He stepped into the shower, scrubbing his body and conditioning his hair. He soaped up his fingers and reached between the cheeks of his ass to make sure he was thoroughly cleaned everywhere.

He knew that Lorraine wasn’t into anal play, but he didn’t know if her friend felt the same way. Hell, it was always better to be prepared. If the mystery woman didn’t bring it up, then he wouldn’t either, but this way he’d feel comfortable if she did.

Though soap was a lousy replacement for lube, and he wasn’t trying to pleasure himself, Steve groaned at the feeling of his fingers against his asshole. It had been a while, longer than he’d like to admit, since he’d got to enjoy anal with a partner and it was easy to admit that he missed it. Sharon had enjoyed receiving, but not giving, and Steve rarely indulged in such fantasies.

Screw it. He had plenty of time, and he let himself indulge in the idea a little. His index finger wasn’t slippery enough, but Steve was able to slowly and gently work the tip into his body, groaning as he did so. His eyes closed as he pictured Lorraine’s small hands against his chest, and the small hands of an undefined woman on his lower back, moving down, and then rubbing and teasing over his asshole.

“Shit,” Steve muttered as he pictured it. He didn’t get himself off, nor did he indulge for more than a few minutes.

...But if his experience tonight was anything like that fantasy, well, he couldn’t wait.

Exiting the shower, he dried off his body and pulled on a pair of gray boxers briefs, before looking through his closet for something to wear.

Though asking himself ‘what’s appropriate for a threesome?’ seemed ridiculous, he still did so, and pulled out a dark knit, navy sweater. He paired it with his go-to dark jeans that he was fairly certain were very flattering. 

He styled his hair loosely, not wanting to look like a guy who’d spent 60 hours at the office that week, and took a deep breath.

He was nervous, sure, but excited too. Though he couldn’t see himself in a long term romantic relationship with Lorraine, he did like her. They could probably make good friends if their relationship consisted of anything other than sporadic dates. Maybe it made him shallow, but he really enjoyed their physical relationship. Steve knew he had a hard time relaxing, and well, sex was a huge way to relieve stress.

Moreover, who wouldn’t be excited about having a threesome? He shook his head at the thought, he wasn’t some overly excitable teenager, he was a 32-year-old man.

Get it together, Rogers.

If he wanted to be all keyed up at the thought of being wrapped around two naked, beautiful women, then fine… just, he had to be mature about it.

Steve looked himself over in the mirror and thought he looked fine. It was the kind of outfit he’d wear on a normal date, maybe one to a bar if he was out with friends and wanted to pick someone up, so he figured it was alright.

He shook his head again, he was overthinking this.

When had Steve Rogers ever shied away from just diving head first into anything?

With that thought firmly on his mind, he grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet, and headed to the hotel.

He’d been in The Triskelion once or twice before and recognized the opulent lobby and posh furniture. He found the elevator easily and took a steadying breath before hitting the button for floor five. 

He was excited, he could feel nervous energy buzzing in his body and he was very much looking forward to working off that energy in bed.

Lifting a hand to knock lightly on door 501, he heard Lorraine’s muffled voice and the door pulled open.

“Right on time, Steve,” she gave him a sultry smile as she pulled the door open the rest of the way and gestures for him to enter.

“Well, you know how I feel about punctuality,” he responded and held back a grimace. For one thing, that wasn’t a remotely sexy thing to say, and for another, he didn’t know if Lorraine knew that about him. 

Steve looked around the room, it was large, obviously a suite, and Steve could see that he was in the living room near a large couch and a flat screen television. His gaze turned to Lorraine, who was wearing a black negligee and nothing else. Part of him was shocked that she opened the door dressed as such. It was opaque, but looked soft. His gaze travelled from her bare feet, up her legs, noticing the fabric ended mid-thigh. Though the fabric was loose around her body, the neck line dipped and showed off the curve of her breasts.

If Steve doubted that he was here for more than sex, Lorraine’s clothing, or lackthereof, certainly proved him wrong.

“Lorraine,” he greeted her, finally, still looking around curiously.

“I wasn’t sure if you were going to show up.”

She handed him a flute of what appeared to be champagne, before picking up an identical glass from a nearby desk.

Steve lifted an eyebrow as he questioned her smoothly. “Are we celebrating?”

Rather than answer, she look him up and down and smirked. She held her glass up until he met it with his own. “Cheers, Steve.”

“Cheers,” He brought the glass up to his mouth and took a long sip, the champagne bubbling on his tongue.

“Come on,” She beckoned, her small hand twisting with his and tugging him further into the suite, “there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Steve followed Lorraine, but before they could make it through the living area, the third part of their threesome quietly stepped out of the attached bedroom.

Steve fumbled with the champagne glass, abandoning it on a coffee table, and stifled a gasp.

He very well may have been the most beautiful person Steve had ever seen.

His surprise about seeing someone of the male gender was quickly dismissed as Steve couldn’t bear to tear his eyes away from the man.

Dressed in nothing but dark red silk pajama pants tied at the waist and a matching silk robe, that was unlatched and lying open on either side of his chest, the man was nothing short of breathtaking.

There was something and soft vulnerable about his bare feet resting on the hotel carpet and it made Steve’s stomach clench.

He wasn’t as big or as bulky as Steve, his body was slender but fit with lines of subtle definition on the creamy skin of his chest. Steve fingertips twitched with the urge to trace those lines, over the torso that was as hairless as Steve’s own.

Despite the pouty lips of his baby face, Steve put the stranger around his own age. Maybe the strong jaw and sharp impression gave it away; Steve wasn’t sure, but regardless, he was gorgeous.

Hair trimmed close on the sides in a very flattering cut, the stranger had a mop of dark curls on top of his head that Steve wanted to bury his hands in.

Basically, he took Steve’s breath away.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Mistaking Steve’s surprise for something else, Lorraine apologized, though there was nothing contrite in her tone. If anything, she sounded delighted. “Were you expecting another woman?”

Steve wasn’t able to tear his eyes off the man, and he ignored Lorraine’s question. 

On one hand, he supposed that she made a good point and it was his heteronormative assumption that he’d been expecting a woman as the third member of their party.

But on the other hand, she had heavily implied it and the porn they’d watched together was exclusively two women with one man. What else would he have expected?

Though he’d never been part of a threesome before, he’d had random hookups, and Steve finally remembered his manners.

“Steve,” he announced, his voice husky and low, as he held out a hand.

The stranger stepped closer to Steve, into his personal space, which had Steve’s heart hammering in his chest. The man smoothly slid his hand into Steve’s, and rather than shake it, he used the hand to pull their bodies closer together.

He lifted off of his heels, his bare toes pushing against the carpet to make up for the difference in height, Steve’s body a few inches taller.

Squeezing Steve’s hand, he leaned in and pressed a feather light kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth, his lips mostly leaving a wet impression on the side of Steve’s cheek.

“Bucky,” he answered, his words a murmur as he eased away from Steve’s body, the name falling from his lips like smoke.

“Bucky,” Steve repeated, whispering as he could still practically feel the press of soft lips, and received a smile in return.

The air in the room felt changed with heat and electricity.

“Bucky is a friend of a friend,” Lorraine supplied and Steve finally looked back in her direction, having almost forgotten that she was there.

Steve cocked an eyebrow curiously, “A friend of a friend? This was the person you had in mind?”

“What?” Lorraine pursed her lips into a perfect little ‘oh’ and feigned surprised. “I’m sorry, Steve, if he’s not what you expected.”

It seemed rude and dismissive of Bucky’s feelings to saying something like that, so Steve shook his head and looked back at the man in question; his body calling out to Steve’s like a siren song.

“Not what I expected, no,” Steve agreed as he couldn’t help but look Bucky’s body up and down again, “but so much better.”

This time Lorraine did make a noise of actual surprise, but he didn’t notice as he was watching Bucky’s lips tilt upwards into a wide, pleased smile.

“Right back at you, big guy,” Bucky returned, with a wink.

Fuck. Steve was fairly certain his dick twitched in response.

The air in the hotel room was thick with tension and Steve looked at Bucky’s open robe and back to the delicate black fabric on Lorraine body.

Much like the adrenaline rush he got from his day job, Steve jumped in head first.

“I’m starting to think I’m overdressed.”

“Steve,” Lorraine voice was coy as she stepped up next to him, “I think you’re exactly right.”

She put a hand on the back of his neck, tilting his head down and meeting his lips in a deep kiss. Kissing Lorraine was familiar, but feeling Bucky’s eyes on them had Steve’s blood running hot. Being on display, being watched, felt sexy and made Steve want to keep Bucky’s attention on him.

Lorraine pulled away and Steve looked past her, immediately searching for Bucky’s expression.

Bucky smirked and cocked an eyebrow in an obvious challenge, which Steve answered easily.

He crossed his arms in front of his body and pulled his sweater over his head, absently tossing it to the side.

The way Bucky looked at Steve’s body made his breath catch.

Lorraine took both of Steve’s hands and pulled them to her body, resting on her hips. She pressed her body against his. One hand moved to Steve’s neck and she pulled him down for another kiss.

This time, Steve didn’t close his eyes. Lorraine moved and was kissing down his jaw, but he kept his eyes on Bucky the whole time.

It had been a while since Steve felt so immediately attracted to another person, if ever. It was a good feeling, an exciting feeling, and every piece of him was dying to take Bucky to bed: to slowly peel off that silk robe, to press kisses against those creamy shoulders, to make him hard and desperate, to make him desire Steve in turn.

Steve _wanted_ in a way he hadn’t for a very, very long time.

The lips on his skin felt nice, he wasn’t going to complain, but what he really wanted, _who he really wanted_ , was Bucky. Steve ran the edge of his tongue along his bottom lip, and lifted his eyebrows in what he was hoping was an invitation. 

“You just gonna watch?” He challenged, voice deep and slightly breathless.

Shit. Steve didn’t even know this guy, but he couldn’t deny the need that stirred low in his stomach.

“Would it bother you if I did?” Bucky questioned back, the smile on his face teasing Steve more than anything else had that evening.

“If I’m being honest,” Steve shrugged, momentarily displacing Lorraine’s kisses on his neck, the sensation was soft but nearly forgettable compared to Bucky’s sexually charged words, “I could probably get off on the idea of just you watching me, but I’d really like the chance to touch you.”

Bucky’s eyes widened at Steve’s frank reply, and his expression and then smoothed into something devastatingly sexy that made Steve’s body feel warm.

“Well in that case,” Bucky practically purred, the low rumble of his voice sparking something hot inside Steve.

Steve watched, entranced, as Bucky approached him. Lorraine let out a sound of acknowledgement as Bucky pressed his front against her back.

Lorraine lifted her head to say something, but before she could, Bucky reached around her and placed a warm hand on the back of Steve’s neck.

It felt different than Lorraine’s hand earlier, this one wasn’t petite and it was strong, gripping hard in a way that made Steve’s knees want to go weak.

Bucky tilted his head to the side, and pulled Steve towards him until their lips met in a blistering kiss.

It was electric.

Steve felt fireworks under his skin as Bucky’s soft lips moved against his, kissing him eagerly. One of Steve’s hands tightened its grip on Lorraine’s hip and the other reached for Bucky, desperate to touch that hard body.

Bucky nipped at Steve’s bottom lip as Steve’s hand met a fistful of silk, the smooth fabric of Bucky’s robe keeping Steve from what he really wanted.

Bucky pulled back as Lorraine squirmed between them to extricate herself from the embrace.

Steve took the opportunity and surged forward, his lips quickly chasing Bucky’s own and bringing them back together in a forceful kiss, which had Bucky melodically moaning in the back of his throat.

The noise went straight to Steve dick as Steve’s hands pulled Bucky closer, running up and down the silk on his back.

Steve’s lips moved to Bucky’s jawline, and the rough feeling of stubble against his lips was so welcome and so missed that it had Steve sucking harder at the line of Bucky’s jaw. It had been so long since he’d been that close to another man, that it caught him by surprise how desperate it made him feel.

In a bold move, Steve dragged his tongue up the side of Bucky’s face wanting to feel _more_.

“Bucky,” Steve groaned, voice betraying his want, his lips tingling as they pressed against Bucky’s skin.

“Should we move this into the bedroom?”

Steve was a little startled by Lorraine’s question; not because of what she was asking but because he’d been completely focused on Bucky.

Steve watched as Bucky stepped back and took the opportunity to really look at Steve, now that he had an unencumbered view.

“Look at you,” Bucky’s voice was so smooth and he reached out to get his hands on Steve’s bare chest.

Two hands touched Steve’s torso and flat palms slid upwards, cupping his pecs, and a shiver made its way up Steve’s spine in response.

“You’re ripped,” Bucky observed, obviously interested in what he was looking at. As he squeezed lightly, hands fulls of Steve’s ample chest, he smirked up at Steve.

“Thank you,” Steve accepted the compliment breathlessly. He was well aware of what his body looked like.

Special Agent Rogers lived for his job, and his body was a byproduct of that, the hours spent in the gym were a necessity so he could perform the everyday improbable feats needed to fulfill his job functions.

Steve knew that staying incredibly fit for work caught him a lot of attention when he was off the clock. As a kid who had been sickly and the size of a beanpole, he was smart enough to appreciate the body he had now.

“Bedroom?” Lorraine repeated, and Steve was disappointed that she was rushing them. They had all night.

Thumbs brushed Steve’s nipples briefly, which made his breath catch, and Bucky winked at him before dropping his hands to the buckle of Steve’s belt.

“Think Stevie here is still a little overdressed,” Bucky purred and made eye contact to ask for permission. When Steve nodded, Bucky’s nimble fingers quickly undid Steve’s belt and slid it out from its loops, dropping it on the carpet near Steve’s sweater.

“You wearing anything under these jeans?”

“Yeah,” Steve answered, swallowing hard at the tempting little smile on Bucky’s face.

“Shame,” Bucky nearly whispered.

Bucky unbuttoned and unzipped the fly of Steve’s pants slowly, but pulled them down quickly, letting them pool at Steve’s ankles.

Steve watched Bucky closely, wanting to see what Bucky thought of his body, and of the obvious erection barely contained in his tight boxer briefs.

“All right, big guy, let’s go.” With that, Bucky turned on his heel and headed back in the bedroom.

Steve’s stomach clenched hard as Bucky dropped his robe onto the floor while walking into the next room. Steve watched the fabric flutter slowly to the floor, his heart beating a little too quickly, before looking up and licking his lips at the long line of those smooth, creamy shoulders.

“Finally,” Lorraine practically huffed before following Bucky.

Steve stepped out of the pile of fabric at his feet and quickly removed his shoes. He pulled off his socks to stuff them in his shoes and then folded his jeans and sweater, setting them neatly on top of the shoes and tucked them again the wall.

“Steve?” Lorraine’s voice called impatiently.

Again, what was the rush?

At the last second, Steve lifted Bucky’s robe off the ground, the silk sliding through his fingers like water. There were large creases on the back where Steve had fisted the fabric so tightly, and Steve didn’t want it to get any more wrinkled than it already was.

He hung the robe up neatly in the coat closet he’d passed near the front of the hotel room, before following his partners into the attached room.

Bucky greeted him with a deep kiss, with soft, strong hands reaching up to cradle either side of his face.

When Bucky pulled away, hands dropping, Steve was able to take in the bedroom. It was monopolized by a huge king sized bed in the center of it, with night stands on either side.

There was an ice bucket on one nightstand, no doubt holding a bottle of champagne, and there was a half empty champagne flute next to it, which Steve could only assume belonged to Bucky.

The opposite nightstand had a handful of plastic-wrapped condoms scattered across the top, and Steve was thankful for whoever had planned ahead.

Steve was still looking at Bucky’s lips when Lorraine’s voice finally pulled his attention towards her, where she was sitting in the middle of the bed, reclined against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankles. She lost her negligee at some point and was dressed in only a tiny pair of black lace underwear.

“I didn’t know you even liked men that much,” Lorraine’s words, clearly tinged with something, were directed at Steve.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded as he answered, heart skipping as Bucky reached out a hand to twist their fingers together. He looked towards Bucky as he continued, “I’m openly bisexual.”

Bucky’s lips quirked in a smile, and he seemed very pleased with Steve’s response, though Steve was sure he’d been pretty clear with his interest.

“C’mon then,” Bucky tugged Steve towards the bed using their joined hands.

When Bucky crawled onto the bed, Steve followed suit, unable to tear his eyes away.

_Fuck._

That ass.

Steve wanted to do horrible things to that ass.

He really should have been astonished how physically attracted he was to Bucky, but at this point, Steve was well aware that he wasn’t thinking rationally.

With all three now close in the center, Lorraine reached for Steve’s hands and moved them to her chest.

Lorraine placed a hand on Steve’s cheek and pulled him closer for a kiss. Her other tangled in his hair. Steve’s eyes fluttered closed as he kissed back, hands gently massaging Lorraine’s breasts as he did so.

Steve gasped against her lips, completely caught by surprise, as a hard body pressed up against him from behind.

“Look at the way you kiss,” a deep voice was whispering right into his ear, complete with a tongue tracing the outer shell. 

Lorraine moaned, probably in surprise he figured, as his hands accidentally squeezed her breasts in response to Bucky.

Lorraine’s hands dropped from Steve’s hair as they kissed, but suddenly a large hand was flat against his left pectoral, and slowly dragging lower.

Steve moaned loudly, temporarily forgetting to kiss back, as Bucky’s hand brushed over his abdominals. Without hesitating, Bucky’s hand easily slid past the elastic of Steve’s briefs. He wrapped a tight fist around Steve’s impressive erection.

With a gasp, Steve pulled away from the kiss, and his head fell back onto Bucky’s shoulder.

“Mmmm,” Bucky rasped, lips against Steve’s ear as Steve’s entire body slumped. Bucky wrapped his free arm around the front of Steve’s body to pull him back against Bucky’s own as Bucky pumped him slowly. “I knew you’d be huge.”

Steve could feel Bucky’s hard erection pressed up against his tailbone and his body shuddered in response.

Steve’s eyes twisted shut and his back arched, as he thrusted into the too dry, too tight, too good grip.

“You feel so good in my hand, so big and hard.” Bucky’s tongue had moved from tracing the outer edge of Steve’s ear to following the inner shell.

“Bucky,” Steve moaned, sounding needy, hips thrusting again. Shit, that name sounded good on his lips.

How long had it been since he felt like this?

Bucky increased the pace and jerked Steve faster. The sensation was incredible.

Had he ever felt like this?

“I can only imagine,” Bucky’s voice was so low and sexy that it had a shiver racing up Steve’s spine, “how this would feel inside me.”

Steve choked on a breath and his hips stuttered. His eyes snapped open to frantically search for Bucky’s face.

“Would you like that?” Bucky purred, “Getting to fuck me? Slamming this big dick inside me?”

Oh fuck.

“Yes,” Steve moaned roughly, arching his body closer towards Bucky as his hips moved again, “yes, Bucky. Want that.”

And then Bucky was kissing him again. Hot, wet, open mouthed kisses that had Bucky’s tongue inside his mouth and stroking against his own.

It felt so good.

“Or maybe,” Bucky whispered, his voice velvet smooth and nearly making Steve’s toes curl, “you’d rather me fuck you instead.”

“Yes!” Steve could hear how pleading, how wrecked, his voice was at the very thought of it. “Bucky, please.” It had been so long, so very very long, since he had another man inside him.

It had been too long since Steve got to revel in that well-fucked feeling. He loved sex with women, and he enjoyed the feeling of it, but there was something about being absolutely dominated and fucked into the mattress - the familiar ache in his lower back, a hitch in his step reminding him how well-used his body was. Toys were fine, they got him off, but it was no substitute for a real man with a real hard, red hot cock buried deep inside his ass.

“ _Please_.”

Steve cried out as Bucky moved to his neck, sucking bruising kisses. Those kisses combined with the erotic burn of Bucky’s stubble had Steve feeling desperate.

His whole body felt hot.

Bucky’s hand was too dry, but it was tight, and Steve didn’t care. He fucked up into that fist, sparks building at the base of his spine.

“C’mon, babydoll, you gonna give it to me?”

Steve nearly shouted Bucky’s name before he reached out and grabbed the back of Bucky’s neck, slamming their mouths together in a hot kiss. Steve was thrusting up for real now, no longer simply enjoying the feeling, but chasing the orgasm he so desperately needed.

“Yeah,” he babbled breathlessly, not even listening to himself, “yeah, Bucky, all for you.”

It was that damn pet name that did it. Why did it turn him on so badly? As a big man, Steve was always physically bigger than his female partners, and, surprisingly, usually bigger than the male ones as well.

His body type didn’t exactly necessitate calling him warm, soft names that made him immediately hard.

Fuck, he needed release.

Steve heard a loud clunk followed by a soft noise somewhere in the background but before he could think about it, his eyes twisted closed and he gasped, his breath wet against the skin of Bucky’s neck.

“C’mon, babydoll,” Bucky’s sultry voice encouraged him.

Bucky’s grip somehow got impossibly tighter and that was all it took. Steve’s orgasm hit him so hard his toes curled and his back arched while he cried out.

He collapsed against the bed. Steve’s chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath, and he blinked his eyes open just in time to see Bucky pulling his soiled briefs off his legs. Bucky was nice enough to ball them up and wipe off Steve’s abs before tossing the underwear carelessly toward the floor.

“Steve,” Bucky started, but Steve didn’t give him a chance to finish the thought.

Steve surged up, hand gripping the back of Bucky’s neck roughly, and pulled Bucky on top of him, their lips meeting in a burst of heat. His nails dug into the skin right below Bucky’s hairline.

Bucky groaned into the kiss and the sound made Steve’s stomach flip. 

“In me,” he begged without pulling his lips away from Bucky’s, “please.”

“Yeah, babydoll,” Bucky breathed the words before biting lightly at Steve’s jaw and sitting back on his haunches, “I got you.”

Steve watched as Bucky leaned back so one hand could fumble at the surface of the night stand. He grabbed a container of lube and a condom and quickly dropped them on the bed near Steve’s thigh.

Bucky’s left hand settled on Steve’s hip and stroked it easily. He was smiling, and those silk pants were beautifully tented in front of his body. “You need a minute?”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Steve knew what Bucky was asking and he appreciated it. He had plenty of partners need a break after coming, but he personally liked the feeling of being pushed towards too much after an orgasm. 

“Please,” he added after taking a much needed breath.

As Bucky moved over him, Steve was distracted by Bucky’s lips back against his own. Bucky trailed kisses from Steve’s mouth to his jaw, and down his neck. 

As stubble burned the soft skin of his collarbone, Steve suddenly felt the pressure of a wet finger against his asshole and he cried out in response.

“Easy,” Bucky soothed, his lips suckling against Steve’s skin before he sat back and looked directly at Steve’s face.

Steve attempted to keep his eyes open, but they closed as Bucky’s free hand softly rubbed at Steve’s hip.

“Easy babydoll,” that smooth voice repeated and Steve forced his body to relax as Bucky’s finger entered him.

It had been too long since he’d done this with another person.

Steve exhaled slowly, knowing the discomfort would fade, as Bucky fingered him gently, twisting his finger to spread the lube evenly. After a minute. Steve felt more pressure against his hole as Bucky worked another finger into his body.

The hand on his hip never stopped rubbing and tracing patterns against his skin and Steve focused on that as Bucky scissored his fingers and pulled them apart, trying to force Steve’s body to loosen.

“So tight, babydoll,” Bucky purred, his voice sending sparks down Steve’s spine, “you’re gonna be so tight around my dick.”

“Yes,” Steve stifled a gasp in agreement, as what had to be a third finger pushed into his body.

Steve could feel Bucky’s fingers twisting, and as they brushed that sweet spot inside him, the discomfort disappeared and Steve was hit with the erotic mix of pain and pleasure of over stimulation, he moaned loudly and rocked his ass down towards Bucky’s hand.

“I’m ready,” he cried breathlessly, chest heaving again in response to the sensation.

“Still tight, baby,” Bucky disagreed and bent over Steve’s body to bite lightly at his jaw.

“Like it,” Steve choked out, struggling to make words as he could barely think beyond the feeling of Bucky’s fingers in his ass, hitting the spot that made him see stars. “Like the burn.”

He opened his eyes and made contact with Bucky’s own, wanting Bucky to see how truly. desperate his was. “Want to feel you for days.”

“In that case,” Bucky’s smile was absolutely filthy as he sat back on his knees and Steve watched, with wide eager eyes, as Bucky untied the draw string at his waist. Steve bit hard on his bottom lip when he realized that Bucky wasn’t wearing anything else, the silk bottoms sliding smoothly off Bucky’s body and leaving him completely bare.

His dick was a work of art: hot, thick, cut and swollen so hard for Steve. If Steve didn’t want it in his ass so badly, he’d definitely beg Bucky for a chance to blow him. He’d love to have that hard dick between his lips.

Kneeling up between Steve’s legs, Bucky looked like the single hottest thing he’d ever seen. Rolling a condom on to his length and lubing it up, with silk pants still pooled under his knees, and his unruly curls mussed up from Steve’s earlier handiwork, Bucky was every wet dream Steve didn’t even know he had.

Steve grunted in surprise when Bucky placed hands on his hips, but followed the movement as Bucky rolled him onto his front. Steve wasn’t going to complain, he fucking loved getting taken from behind and if it meant that Bucky could go harder, then Steve was all the more in agreement.

Still feeling loose and easy from his orgasm, Steve let Bucky arrange his body how he wanted it. Bucky pulled Steve’s ass into the air, and Steve yelped when there was a particularly good nip to his left asscheek.

Knees folded under his ass and angled outward, Steve could feel his face flush at the position. There was something surprisingly sexy about knowing his spread legs put his wet hole on display, and completely uninhibited, Bucky was looking his fill.

Steve felt fingers tracing around his asshole, and embarrassingly, whined in response.

“Easy babydoll,” Bucky repeated his soothing words again, this time with a teasing little chuckle.

Though it was exactly what he was waiting for, Steve still stifled a surprised gasp as, with zero hesitation, the head of Bucky’s dick pressed against his tight hole and pushed into his body.

Though he pushed his face into the pillow in front of him, Steve wasn’t able to stifle his moan. He was loud. He wasn’t lying when he told Bucky that he liked the feeling, but it had been so long, and Bucky felt so big, that the stretch caught him by surprise.

The burn felt erotic and Steve was surprised to feel his dick twitch again so soon.

“Ohhhhh fuck,” he breathed out, this time muffled by the pillow. Bucky moved slowly to let Steve adjust, but still took Steve’s body in one long, smooth push. Steve could feel his muscles quiver as Bucky finally bottomed out, that thick, hard dick deliciously buried in the entirety of Steve’s body. Bucky pushed their hips together, seating his dick as deep as it could go, which caused another moan to be pulled from Steve’s lungs.

Bucky’s dick was gorgeous, and average length, but Steve had never been with a man who was as wonderfully thick as Bucky. At that moment, Steve was feeling all of Bucky’s girth as Bucky circled his hips and forced Steve’s body to stretch around him. 

It was hot and sexy and there was some pain with the burn of the stretch and Steve wanted it all. He never wanted the feeling to fucking fade.

Bucky circled his hips once more, and it was accompanied with a satisfied groan so sexy that Steve pushed back against him, needing to hear more.

Bucky must’ve taken Steve’s movement as permission because his hips slowly started to rock against Steve’s.

“Bucky,” he moaned brokenly.

“Oh, I like that,” Bucky’s voice was full sex as he enthusiastically encouraged Steve. “You gonna say my name again, baby?”

Before Steve could respond, Bucky surprised him by abandoning his slow pace. Bucky pulled out of Steve’s body nearly completely before slamming back in, his hands gripping bruisingly tight on Steve’s hips.

“Bucky!” Steve shouted in response, muffled by the pillow in his face, as Bucky set a punishing pace. Bucky slammed into his body again, and Steve could feel it in his bones.

“That’s right,” Bucky grunted as he thrust forward.

The breath was punched out of him as Bucky continued, and Steve loved it, loved every second of it.

“Fuck,” Steve gasped as Bucky’s grip tightened and Bucky shifted the angle of his thrusts slightly, hitting that spot inside Steve that made him see stars.

Bucky moved confidently, pushing his dick over and over again into Steve’s hungry asshole.

Steve’s hands fisted the sheets tightly as Bucky moved in and out of his body, slamming in hard and deep in a way that made Steve’s toes curl. 

Bucky was so thick and so hard and it felt so fucking good.

“Yes,” Bucky moaned out and rubbed a hand up Steve’s spine.

Steve figured Bucky must be close, his thrusts losing some of their perfectly timed rhythm and Bucky’s hand spasming on his left side.

“Gonna come, babydoll— _ah, shit_ —gonna blow my load deep in your tight ass.”

“Want it,” Steve begged, his voice reed thin and needy. “Yes, yes.”

“So fuckin’ tight.”

Steve cried loudly in surprise, his cheek pressed against the pillow and thighs being spread wide by Bucky’s knees, as Bucky’s hand moved from his back to tug roughly at his dick.

Steve wouldn’t have thought he’d be able to come again so soon, but Bucky was nailing his poor over-sensitive prostate on every thrust, and he was suddenly aware of his dick, heavy and swollen between his legs.

Bucky wasn’t giving Steve any time to recover. He pulled hard on Steve’s dick, his grip dry and rough, and fucking perfect. Steve liked things rough and never wanted it to end.

“C’mon, babydoll,” Bucky groaned low in his throat and nailed Steve harder, circling his hips when he hit Steve’s prostate.

“Ah, fuck, Bucky!” Steve shouted as an orgasm hit him by complete surprise, the force of it leaving his chest heaving and his body practically on fire as he came all over Bucky’s hand and the bed below him.

“Yesss,” Bucky’s strained voice sounded like it was hissed out between his teeth, “such a hot fucking ass.”

Steve full on whimpered as Bucky’s hard dick pushed into his body, asshole spasming around the thick intrusion, Bucky’s hips stuttering as he was no doubt coming inside Steve’s body.

“Oh shit, oh shit,” Bucky cursed loudly as he came and it took a few seconds for the hand on Steve’s hip to relax its grip.

Steve couldn’t catch his breath, hell he couldn’t even move. He grunted, his forehead pushed into the pillow in front of him, as he felt Bucky slip from his body.

Bucky chuckled quietly and patted Steve’s ass lightly.

Steve was still breathing heavy, and he forced himself to take a few deep breaths to try and slow his racing pulse. He felt like he’d just run a marathon.

He could feel weight shift on the mattress and felt Bucky move off of the bed.

There was the sound of a sink running, and Steve could only assume that Bucky was washing his hands or cleaning up. 

Steve unsuccessfully willed himself to move.

“Easy there, babydoll.” Bucky’s voice was soft as he repeated his earlier words.

Steve hadn’t expected Bucky back with him so quickly, and he was surprised to feel a damp cloth wiping at his hip. He hadn’t expected Bucky to clean him up, but it was a nice gesture.

Steve’s face warmed as Bucky took it upon himself to wipe the lube from Steve’s wet, loose hole. It was an awfully intimate move for someone was was practically a stranger but Steve appreciated it despite his embarrassment.

Steve took another deep breath, his heart rate settling back to normal, as Bucky rolled him to the side, thankfully the opposite direction of the wet spot. Bucky folded over the damp cloth and used it to gently wipe the head of Steve’s dick before tossing it towards the floor.

He sighed easily, contentedly, as Bucky’s big, strong hands unfolded his legs and massaged his thighs, loosening and relaxing the muscles from their previous cramped position under his body.

Steve’s eyes opened to watch, semi-disappointedly, as Bucky pulled the silk pants back onto his body.

Though the disappointment faded as Bucky leaned over Steve’s body and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

It was closed mouthed but wonderful, and as Bucky started to pull back, he apparently changed his mind, pressing forward again, and quickly kissing Steve twice more.

Steve sighed again, watching the attractive line of Bucky’s shoulders as he stepped away from the bed, dragging a hand down Steve’s body as he did. Bucky stepped out of the bedroom, while Steve’s gaze unsurprisingly focused on Bucky’s ass.

Using a foot to push the rumpled, wet, coverlet down off the bed, Steve settled more comfortably into the bed. 

This may have been a one night stand, but if there was a chance that Steve could top off the best sex of his life with some post-coital cuddling, then he was going to go for it.

“Here, babydoll,” Stepping back near the bed, Bucky’s voice still made Steve want to shiver even though his body was thoroughly used and exhausted, “thought you might want your drink.”

“Thanks,” Steve took the offered glass of champagne and promptly tossed it back, the chilled drink tasting refreshing after everything they’d done.

Bucky took the empty glass, his fingers brushing Steve’s as he did. Then, he held out his opposite hand and passed Steve his cell phone.

“Heard it buzzing in your pile of clothes when I went to grab your drink.” Bucky shrugged with an easy grin as he deposited the empty glass on the nightstand. 

Bucky climbed in bed next to Steve, pulling their bodies close together as he pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek then the side of his mouth.

Melting back against Bucky’s body and enjoying Bucky nuzzling at his neck, Steve swiped his finger across the surface of his phone.

“What?” Bucky questioned as Steve froze, the post coital looseness gone from his body as he was suddenly tense.

“Bucky,” Steve grimaced, eyes wide in surprise, “oh my god.”

“What’s wrong, Steve?”

Steve turned to look directly at Bucky and frowned harder, “What happened to Lorraine?”

On one hand, Steve was shocked and embarrassed that he’d somehow managed to completely forget about a partner that had been in bed with him. It was ridiculous and should’ve been impossible.

On the other hand, Bucky had been very distracting.

“Oh,” Bucky answered and didn’t sound concerned at all. “You didn’t notice? She left right before your first orgasm.”

Steve’s jaw dropped. He practically stuttered out, “W-what?”

“Steve,” Bucky looked at Steve’s concerned expression, “Don’t worry about it.”

“I feel like such an asshole,” he admitted guiltily.

Bucky actually snorted and Steve sat up so he could turn and look at Bucky’s expression, surprised to see him smiling.

“Steve,” Bucky started, giving Steve’s forearm a reassuring squeeze. “I like Lorraine. She’s fun at parties and is always a good time when my friends are at a bar or club or whatever.”

Steve frowned but listened and nodded once for Bucky to continued.

“But,” Bucky added pointedly before continuing, “I assuming you’ve slept with her, right?”

“Uh,” he nodded, “Yeah.”

“She’s also the most selfish lover I’ve ever had.”

That… that did not surprise Steve at all.

“Can’t blame the girl,” Bucky shrugged, “good for her for going out to get hers. But, that being said, I have no doubt she also led you to believe that the point of tonight was to put you in the middle of a two-woman sandwich.”

“Yeah,” he nodded again, seeing as that was exactly what happened.

“She wanted to get between two hot dudes. I don’t blame her, that sounds like a fucking great idea. Hell, I’d do the same. But, c’mon, I’m sure us being attracted to each other was not what she wanted or planned. Girl is a sore loser, if she can’t have the threesome her way, with all attention on her, then she didn’t want it at all.”

Steve paused to considered what Bucky said. Honestly, he wasn’t surprised. Sex with Lorraine was fun, but it was always very one sided with Steve concerned about her pleasure. There were some nights it seemed like she didn’t care if he came at all, provided he got her off once or twice.

“Wow,” He wasn’t really sure what to say and responded dumbly.

Bucky chuckled and patted Steve’s naked thigh once. “I hope that doesn’t upset you.”

“No,” he shook his head, “whatever she and I had wasn’t serious.”

“Good,” Bucky pulled Steve’s body back against his, their legs tangling together thanks to the easy slide of Bucky’s silk pants. He kissed the soft skin under Steve’s ear. “Because check out isn’t until noon tomorrow and I like to cuddle after sex.”

Steve let Bucky arrange their bodies closer together and enjoyed the intimate feeling of Bucky stroking his chest while lightly kissing his neck.

“Well, that and I’d like you to fuck me in the morning.”

Steve made a surprised noise in response as Bucky chuckled low in his ear. The idea of fucking Bucky made excitement stir in his gut, but just barely as he was so tired from their previous coupling.

“I could be agreeable to that,” he answered playfully, reaching back to squeeze Bucky’s perfect ass.

While Bucky kissed the corner of his mouth, Steve’s cell phone buzzed from where it had landed on the bed.

“You need to get that?” 

Steve swiped at the screen to see another text message in response to the one he’d sent.

 **Sam:** How’s Lorraine?  
**Steve:** Does it still count as a threesome if one girl left halfway through because we were having too much sex?  
**Sam:** Fuck you for even being able to ask that question.

Steve gasped as Bucky’s body slid on top of his, the comfortable weight settling him into the mattress. With Bucky’s hand in his hair, their lips met softly, but hungrily. 

His phone slipped from his fingers and landed back on the mattress. He could text Sam back later; currently there were much more pressing matters to attend to.

Though, he did have one question in the forefront of his mind…

He pulled away from Bucky’s kiss and when Bucky looked back curiously, Steve lifted an eyebrow.

“Were you serious about wanting to get between two hot guys?”

Bucky laughed, and the sound was bright and fantastic.

“You’re enough for me now, big guy,” Bucky nipped playfully at Steve’s bottom lip and his voice was full of mirth, “But if you really want your threesome, Stevie, I’m sure we could figure something out.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can [ find me on tumblr](http://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/), even though I don't really understand tumblr. Come talk Stucky Trash with me. 
> 
> Comments = Love


End file.
